


I'll Know

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Red String of Fate, actual trash, im sorry, look this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: Sequel to haos-parasol's My I (pls read it it's beautiful)Minghao and Jun realise what their fate is leading to.





	I'll Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975601) by [haos-parasol (LoveUntilWeBleed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveUntilWeBleed/pseuds/haos-parasol). 



> So ages ago I asked the delightful haos-parasol if I could write a sequel to My I and they agreed because they're an angel and I finally finished it! It's trash, but it's short fluffy trash and honestly this ship needs more content so whatever. Thank you for even looking at it haha

Another night of the tour, another show, another hotel room. Jun was exhausted; while it was amazing to perform for their fans and he always had fun on stage, the constant work always caught up to him at the end of the day. He hadn’t even payed attention to who he was rooming with – at least they weren’t sleeping in a van or on a plane.

Jun collapsed on to the hotel bed. He heard the hotel door open and close, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Minghao’s brown hair out of the corner of his eye. As much as he loves all his fellow members, he was more relaxed and comfortable with Minghao. It had begun with their shared background, speaking Chinese in the practice room when they were both too tired to remember Korean, but they’d quickly become close friends, sharing inside jokes and secrets as easily as family. He was so grateful for Minghao; it’d been much easier to adjust to life as an idol with someone who knew just how much he’d given up to be there.

He heard Minghao come out of the bathroom, leaving his clothes by his bag and lying down with his head near Jun’s.

“Hey.” Minghao’s voice was quiet, barely disrupting the silence of the hotel room.

“Hey.” Jun tilted his head to look at the other boy. Minghao’s eyes were already on him.

Jun felt his eyes drawn over the younger boy’s face, tracing his eyes, nose, jawline, lips. His breathing slowed even as he felt his heart begin to race. He raised his hand, fingers coming to rest on Minghao’s jawline. As he met Minghao’s eyes once again, he felt something tightening on his ankle.

“’Hao, do you…” Jun was hesitant to mention it but he remembered that moment in the training room, feeling connected with something other than a ribbon. Minghao nodded, and Jun breathed a sigh of relief as he tilted his face toward the other boy. Just as his eyes began to slip closed, his phone rang out and the boys jerked apart in surprise.

“Hey Seungcheol, what’s up?” Jun hadn’t wanted to take the call, but the leader wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t something important. By the time he’d finished the call, Minghao was already asleep, splayed out across the bed. As much as Jun was sad the moment had passed, he couldn’t find it in himself to begrudge the younger boy – not when he so clearly needed to rest.

***

Minghao had noticed moments like these happening more and more often; him and Jun would find themselves in a quiet moment by themselves, there’d be tension, a tug on their ankles…and then something would interrupt them.

The most recent time they had hardly been paying attention to each other. Minghao had dragged Jun out of bed earlier than the rest of the group; he had ideas for choreography for their upcoming comeback, and wanted to show Jun before he took it to Hoshi or their dance coach. They were just making breakfast at the dorm, both rubbing sleep from their eyes, trying to find some energy so early.

Jun had turned to open an upper cupboard just as Minghao moved to the sink and suddenly they were in each other’s space, sharing shallow breaths and eye contact. Minghao, caged in by the taller boys arms, let his gaze drop to Jun’s lips.

“Jun…” The word was barely a whisper.

The other boy heard it clearly though. His eyes closed briefly, only opening as his hand fell to Minghao’s neck. They had begun to drift towards each other, lips now only a paper’s width apart, both holding their breath in anticipation.

And of course it was at this point they heard a door slam, quiet muttering echoing though the dorm. Even as they quickly stepped apart, each boy felt a tugging at his ankle. Minghao’s mind caught on the sensation briefly before he heard the muttering again, realising who it was.

“Jihoon-hyung. Must have been at the studio all night.”

Jun nodded, turning to see the black-haired boy pass the kitchen and barely spare a glance for the two boys watching him.

If he’d been asked about it, Jihoon would have sworn he’d seen a red thread connecting the boys.

***

The moments continued, and eventually Minghao become tired of the tension between him and Jun building only to be broken in an instant. It all came to a head after the Teen,Age showcase; Minghao had kept feeling something tugging at his ankle and judging by his glances, so had Jun. Minghao just couldn’t stand this anymore.

Once they got back to the dorm, Minghao pulled Jun into their room, locking the door and ignoring the protests of the other roommates.

“Jun, we should talk.” Minghao sat down, pulling Jun down next to him, and tried to think of what to say. In the end, he didn’t need to.

“You feel it too right?” Jun’s voice was quiet. “On your ankle?”

“Yeah.” Minghao breathed a sigh of relief.

“Does that mean…” Jun didn’t need to finish the question; they both new the stories about soulmates being connected by a red string.

“Is that okay?” Minghao knew he loved Jun, knew he was happy with the other boy by his side, but he needed to confirm that this went both ways.

“Of course, Minghao. You’re my best friend.” Jun was smiling softly at Minghao.

This was the boy Minghao had fallen in love with; still confident, but gentle and sweet. Minghao took a breath. “Maybe…I was hoping…more than friends?”

Minghao couldn’t quite meet Jun’s eyes, so the older boy gentled lifted his chin until he could properly see Minghao’s face. “More than friends sounds perfect.”

They both felt a tug at their ankle once again, but this time the boys smiled. Jun was leaning in, Minghao’s eyes were closing, and this time their lips pressed together gently. It was a short kiss, sweet and chaste, but it was enough for the boys for now.

Hoshi banged on the door, yelling at them to open it, and Minghao laughed before kissing Jun again quickly.

“I suppose we should let them in.”

Jun smiled as he pulled Minghao closer to him. “Or we could not…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thank you for reading!! I'm sorry abt the end but I hate endings so yeah. Eternal thanks to hoas-parasol for inspiring this and letting me write it; kudos and comments are always welcome ty


End file.
